Suspicion, Sex and Scandal
by kellyvdkamp
Summary: A tale of two housewives.


_**Hi guys! This is my first fic so be nice. :-) **_

_**It's really only going to involve Lynette and Bree's stories instead of all 4 of the girls. **_

_**This is season 2 Bree - but things are a little different. Rex didn't die. He cheated and ran off with Maisy Gibbons - and Bree doesn't know Andrew is gay yet.**_

_**Lynette and Tom are still together and the only thing that's really changed with them is Lynette has never had cancer and the childrens ages are well off. Porter and Preston are 17. Penny is 15. Parker is younger, and is 9 and Paige doesn't exist!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy and come back for more! :)**_

_Happiness. A large part of someones life we all take for granted. And it comes in many different forms. Happiness can come in the bottom of a candy jar, or in the smile of the person you love, waking up next to that smile every morning or seeing it going to sleep at night. We all take happiness for granted, until one day, you wake up, and it's not there any more._

It was a cold sunday morning. Bree had just gotten up from a long morning of sitting sewing and watching the television. She wasn't able to get a proper night's sleep ever since Rex left and she felt as lonely as ever. She looked around the livingroom sheepishly and sighed.

"I need to get out of here." She muttered, as she picked up the phone from it's place on the kitchen counter. She dials Lynette's number and waits. After a few rings she picks up and theres a noisy atmosphere, children shouting and playing in the backround.

"Hello, Lynette it's Bree!" She smiles, trying to concentrate over the noise.

"Oh, Hi Bree - Could you hold on a second.. PARKER! Leave Porter alone when he has his girlfriend in okay!" She sighs, picking up the phone again. "Hello.." Bree frowns.

"Hi Lynette, listen are you okay? I'm sitting in the house on my own and I really need to get out of here, it's not healthy sitting in all the time. Do you fancy grabbing some lunch?"

"Bree, I'd love to, but I really don't have time for lunch. At least not until Tom is home. The kids are driving me insane. I thought it would get easier when they got older but it seems not."

"Well why don't I come over and help you?" Bree said willingly. "I mean, it's not a bother, I'll sort them out quickly. Which one is it that's causing the problem this time?"

Lynette laughs and smiles "Porter's got a girl in his room and I'm scared to go in and tell them the rules. I don't know what I'll see." Bree laughs and nods.

"Give me 5 minutes." She smiles as she picks up her coat from the side. "Okay, I'm coming over. Bye." She hangs up and picks up her keys, locking the door behind her. She had to stop herself from shouting "Bye, Rex!" Which she always did when she left the house. She wanders over and then knocks Lynettes door twice, smiling when she answers. "Hello you."

She steps inside after Lynette steps to the side to let her by. Bree laughs and listens to the noise in the house. "What are you giving your children to make them so noisy? Penny's music is far too loud for the human ear!" She laughs and takes her coat off. "Where is this son of yours."

Lynette raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to stop this? Porter will go off his head." She laughs, showing her up to porters room. "good luck."

Bree laughs and opens the door quickly, Porter jumps and pulls the cover over him and a girl shouting. "Mrs Van De Kamp?" He tries to hide his bare chest and his 'friends' body as she had obviously been giving him oral sex. "Get out!"

Bree sighs "I'm leaving, but if you don't give your mothers house some respect next time it'll be her walking in on you two at it. Besides, you are far too young!"

Porter throws a pillow at her. "Get out!" She dodges it and shakes her head.

"Well then give your mother some respect."

She steps out and closes the door, going downstairs. "Have you met his girlfriend yet, Lynette? She seems a bit.. Well.. Slutty. I didn't see her, but I mean.."

Lynette shakes her head. "no, He just runs upstairs with her."

Upstairs, Porter sighs. "That was closer than close." He laughs, pulling the cover off of her. She leans up and kisses him hard, throwing her tongue down his throat.

"Too close, I can't believe it wasn't your mom that walked in. What are the chances it'd be mine."

Danielle smirks and traces her tongue over his stomach and proceeds to do what they were before she was rudely interrupted by her mother.


End file.
